The present invention relates to the field of software analysis.
String analysis is a technique used to infer and analyze the contents of string variables generated by the operation of software applications. String analysis is a particularly beneficial tool used for detecting and assessing security vulnerabilities of software applications like cross-site scripting (XSS) vulnerabilities of Web applications or access-control policy violations.